Sad Song - sonfic
by ChiharuChii
Summary: "I love you, Fairytail! Ill miss you! Make sure you visit me!" Not a death fic! (Well its an almost death fic) sorry baaadd summary, MY SECOND FANFIC, I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL.


Herro everybody!

this is mah second fanfic, Ermm.. I got bored so I decided to make a random fanfic :D Also if you want me to continue My first fanfic _Can things get any worse?_ Just message me so I can continue it and if you want anything to be added in the fanfic add it in the message! Oh and on this fanfic/songfic it's Lucy's p.o.v through the whole of the fanfic. -Layla

Okie Dokie on with the songfic!

* * *

**Sad Song - Christina Perri**

He told me he was the one for me and I always believed it... I hear church bells ringing and I always lie and tell myself 'this is a dream... You just somehow won't wake up' but I guess guess I stopped lying to myself five minutes ago. Why? Why couldn't I be the one going down the aisle but I remember that one night.

* * *

-Flashback-

_walking down the aisle was me next to my Beloved proud father, Jude Heartfilia, inside the beautiful flower arch was a man I loved, Natsu Dragneel but... he was different. He didn't have his signature grin on, he wasn't as energetic as he was before and he seems... Scared and worried. Why? He loved me and I loved him there was nothing that could keep us from loving each other. I was wrong._

_"Do you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel as your Husband?"_

_"I do"_

_"And do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia as your wife?"_

_There was a long silence... fear built up inside me 'what if he was lying to me?' 'What if he was done loving me?' 'What if he didn't __**Love **__me anymore?'the thought of that upset me, he finally spoke after that long silence._

_"I do not"_

_My eyes streaming with tears as he said that, everyone was shocked and I was on my knees as my best friend Levy tried to comfort me. He smiled lightly as he said._

_"Everyone, I don't love Lucy! The truth is I love Lisanna!"_

_I cried even more as he ran out of the church doors hand in hand with Lisanna, who looked at Lucy very depressedly mouthing 'I'm sorry, I don't know how this happened' she shed a tear and I quickly flashed a gentle smile at her before she was out of the church... everyone had left to attend Lisanna's and Natsu's marriage and I was left inside the empty church full of hurt and regret._

* * *

My mother always told me 'Never love someone too hard, they will get your hopes up and they will bring it down' I should've listened to her... Oh mama I want you to come back and see how far I've gotten. I sat at the edge of a cliff as I sang a song.

* * *

_"Today, I'm gonna write a sad song_

_Gonna make it really long_

_So that everyone can see_

_That I'm very unhappy_

_I wish I wasn't always wrong_

_I wish it wasn't always my fault_

_The finger that you're pointing_

_Has knocked me on my knees_

_And all you need to know is_

_I'm so sorry, it's not like me_

_It's maturity that I'm lacking_

_So don't, don't let me go_

_Just let me know that growing up goes slow."_

* * *

Suddenly Loke appeared by my side, he sat next to me and told me to continue as he wrapped his hands around waist comforting me as I was crying, I replied to him by carrying on the song I was singing.

* * *

_"I wonder what my mom and dad would say_

_If I told them that I cry each day_

_It's hard enough to live so far away_

_I wish it wasn't always cold_

_I wish I wasn't always alone_

_When the party is over,_

_How will I get home?_

_And all you need to know is_

_I'm so sorry, it's not like me_

_It's maturity that I'm lacking_

_So don't, don't let me go_

_Just let me know that growing up goes slow."_

* * *

Somehow my tears stopped flowing as I saw Lisanna and Natsu walking out of the church doors, my heart began to break and my throat aswell but I kept singing for the sake of Loke who was now crying because of what Natsu had to me i smiled and began to sing again.

* * *

_If all the rules are meant to bend_

_And you swore you were my friend_

_Now I have to start all over again_

_Cause no one's going to take your place_

_And I'm scared I'll never save_

_All the pieces of the love we made_

_But I'm so sorry, it's not like me_

_It's maturity that I'm lacking_

_So don't, don't let me go_

_Just let me know_

_That I can slip and fall_

_And you won't let me go_

_Just let me know that growing up goes slow_

_And I'm so sorry, it's not like me_

_It's maturity that I'm lacking_

_So don't, don't let me go_

_Just let me know_

_That growing up goes slow."_

* * *

Loke cried because he knew what I was gonna do...I remember at a wedding when the vicar would say "til death us part" I thought of that carefully and I finally gave up and I gave Loke my keys and I kissed him gently on the cheek and slowly walk over to the very edge of the cliff.

"I love you, Fairytail! Dont you ever forget about me! Make sure you visit me everyday!"

Then all of a sudden All of my celestial spirits came out and even the spirit king came out.

"Lucy, we love you so much that we want to grant you something." the spirit king said.

"Lucy, we want you to become a celestial spirit that uses celestial keys, we want you to be a wanderer Spirit!" The king shouted

"w-whats a wanderer spirit?"

"a wanderer spirit is a person that is a celestial mage, they are not dead nor alive they are like us spirits but instead you get to stay in earthland for as long as you want, everyone can see you and if they are a celestial mage and you approve of them you can give them your key which holds yourself."

I thought about it then agreed... I thought it would end as me dying but no instead im going to live as a wanderer spirit forever!

* * *

I walk in to the guild and I see Lisanna and Natsu, they seem really happy... I guess ill be a spirit who will love a human from afar... A happy spirit watching her beloved guild from afar.


End file.
